daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girl
Bad Girl is a sexy song composed by Sakura, while the lyrics are written by Miyuki. Color Code Sakura Miyuki Lyrics Rōmaji= I am a bad Girl Anata wa kono baddo Girl ni koishiteru Nani ga anata ni atatta no ka wakaranai Dansu to ai ga shitte iru subete aa mujitsu no rukkusu shi no amai perusona Ore no kyōretsuna miryoku-tekina kaori Kimi wa hontōni kangaenakereba, I - i - i - i wa ten kara okura reta tenshi Ā sō kamo shirenai Kimi ga ore no Trap ni ochita koto Anata wa hontōni shiranai That I' m a berubetto rōzu de kanojo no toge o kakushite imasu Oh m - m - my watashi no toge wa I-I-I Tebanasu na Tatta hitotsu no Kiss, anata wa chūdoku ni narudeshou I'm a crazy crazy bad girl Kiken'na baddogāru Nani ga anata ni atatta no ka wakaranai Baby I'm a bad girl Shīkuretto baddogāru Anata ga sore o konomanakereba shi wa kinishinai Ichido aji ga attara, nidoto modoranaikara Watashi wa anata ni kudaita, LIFE ga mijika sugiru, Sō GO WILD GO WILD o gaman shinaide kudasai, watashi wa hanzai o toru koto wa arimasen L - L - LET'a wa amai yoru o sugosu Na - Na - Na - nanimonai ga, anata, ongaku to shi, Kakure torappu kari de iremasu I am a bad Girl Anata wa kono baddo Girl ni koishiteru Nani ga anata ni atatta no ka wakaranai Dansu to ai ga shitte iru subete Baby I'm a bad girl Shīkuretto baddogāru Anata ga sore o konomanakereba shi wa kinishinai Ichido aji ga attara, nidoto modoranaikara I am a bad Girl Anata wa kono baddo Girl ni koishiteru Nani ga anata ni atatta no ka wakaranai Dansu to ai ga shitte iru subete I'm a crazy crazy bad girl Kiken'na baddogāru Nani ga anata ni atatta no ka wakaranai I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl |-| Kanji= I am aBad Girl あなたはこのBad Girlに恋してる 何があなたに当たったのかわからない ダンスと愛が知っているすべて ああ、無実のルックス 私の甘いペルソナ 俺の強烈な魅力的な香り 君は本当に考えなければ i-i-i-iは天から送られた天使 ああそうかもしれない キミが俺のTrapに落ちたこと あなたは本当に知らない That I'm a Velvet Roseで彼女のとげを隠しています Oh M-m-my 私のとげは I-I-I手放すな たった一つのKiss、あなたは中毒になるでしょう I'm a crazy crazy bad girl 危険なBAD GIRL 何があなたに当たったのかわからない Baby I'm a bad girl シークレットBAD GIRL あなたがそれを好まなければ私は気にしない 一度味があったら、二度と戻らないから 私はあなたに砕いた、LIFEが短すぎる、 そうGO WILD GO WILDを我慢しないでください、私は犯罪を取ることはありません L-L-LET'S、甘い夜を過ごしましょう Na-Na-Na-何もないが、あなた、音楽と私, 隠れトラップ仮で入れます I am a Bad Girl あなたはこのBad Girlに恋してる 何があなたに当たったのかわからない ダンスと愛が知っているすべて Baby I'm a bad girl シークレットBAD GIRL あなたがそれを好まなければ私は気にしない 一度味があったら、二度と戻らないから I am a Bad Girl あなたはこのBad Girlに恋してる 何があなたに当たったのかわからない ダンスと愛が知っているすべて I'm a crazy crazy bad girl 危険なBAD GIRL 何があなたに当たったのかわからない I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl |-| English= I am a bad girl You're in love with this bad girl You won't know what hit you Dancing and love is all that I know Oh innocent looks, My sweet persona My intense alluring scent You must really think i-i-i-i'm a angel sent from the heavens, Oh could it be That you fell into my trap You really don't know That i'm a velvet rose hiding her thorns Oh m-m-my my thorns are in I-I-I never let go just one kiss and you'll be addicted I'm a crazy crazy bad girl A dangerous bad girl You won't know what hit you Dancing and love is all that I know Baby I'm a bad girl A secret bad girl I don't care if you don't like it Because once you've had a taste, you'll never go back I've got a crush on you, life is too short, so don't hold back go wild go wild, i won't take offence L-L-Let's have a sweet night Na-Na-Na-Nothing but you, the music and me, The hidden trap will seize you I am a bad girl Your in love with this bad girl You won't know what hit you Dancing and love is all that I know Baby I'm a bad girl A secret bad girl I don't care if you don't like it Because once you've had a taste, you'll never back I am a bad girl Your in love with this bad girl You won't know what hit you Dancing and love is all that I know I'm a crazy crazy bad girl A dangerous bad girl I don't care if you don't like it Because once you've had a taste, you'll never back I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl I'm your crazy girl sexy girl messy girl Category:Songs Category:Sexy Songs Category:User:StarMiya Category:Sakura Mizuki Harlaown Category:Miyuki Hanasaki Category:Devilish Category:Unit Songs